School of Time
by Sabelle768
Summary: A fanfiction based mostly on imagination but also on miscellaneous books and other stories read by Sabelle768's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a collaboration between two authors. Me, Sabelle768 (Sofi), and my younger sister (Sashie).

Thanks for taking the time to actually read this note~

* * *

Sashie

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"ENOUGH! I GET IT, STUPID THING! ENOUGH!" I shouted at my too-loud-alarm clock.

Never mind that, my name is Sashie Riner and this is my first year at my new school! Wait, OH MY GOD IT'S THE FIRST DAY, I HAVE TO GET READY! NOW!

"To my closet!" I said to myself.

I shoved some stuff around and donned the uniform.

"Wait I need the goggles!" I rummaged through my drawer and pulled them out.

_There, all ready!_ I thought as I scurried downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow, mom. You didn't have to do all this!" I said, looking at the lunch she made me.

"Well it's your first day at SoT, and I won't see you until this winter break.. Whatever SoT stands for, it's a pretty good school and I want you to have the best you can for your first meal away. Bye, honey." My mom said with pride.

"Thanks, mom! You're the best!" I said, now wishing dad were awake. He had a day off from work and needed the sleep.

After I ate, I went to the door, kissed mom goodbye and ran with my backpack. Apparently everything I'll need will be at the school, to reduce luggage. The bus stop was pretty close to my house.

As I got into the bus I examined all my classmates. _Wow, he's popular_, I thought as I looked at a boy who first greeted me. His name was Zeff Czash, blond with a brown eye and a strangely yellow-brown other eye. _Hm_, I thought, _a lot of people have slightly discolored second eyes._

Then another kid came up to me, he had brown hair and one blue eye and one dark blue eye. "Hi. My name is Sichirou Takao. My first name is actually Takao, but my name is traditionally placed as I said. I like that cool cyan!" He said as he pushed me to the front seat and sat behind me, next to Zeff.

I was confused, and responded,

"Wait, cya…"

"HIEY THERE! MY NAME'S KELSY WHAT'S YOURS!?" A girl with brown hair and one grey eye and one pink eye suddenly said.

"My name's Sashie." I said.

"Sashimi?" Kelsy asked.

"No, Sashie. I have nothing to do with sushi."

"Hey," A shy voice said. I looked over and saw a boy with brown hair and a golden eye and one bright green eye.

"Hey." I said back.

"I'm Toré Lex, who are you?"

"I'm Sashie Riner." Then Zeff said,

"Wow, Toré, that's the most I've heard you speak in ages."

"'Sup, saw you over here, are you the new kid?" A guy with orange hair, one blue eye and one red blurted out.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Well, my name's Alec. See you in class." Alec said.

"See you later, I guess." Toré said to me. Then he walked away.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, WAIT FOR ME!" This girl screamed as she crashed beside me. "SORRY, SORRY, I'm so sorry," she panted, "I was running almost late, and an…"

"Hey there, my name is Sichirou Takao. My first name is actually Takao, its annoying to explain." Takao said, interrupting her nervous excuse. Then the girl introduced herself,

"Hi," she breathed. "My name's Sofi Bellane."

"Hey, my name's Sashie Riner," I said.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but has one of your eyes always been cyan?" Sofi inquired.

"Wait, CYAN?" I asked, very confused. "...Wait! One of your eyes is purple." I said.

Then Zeff leaned over the seat and said,

"You're going to like this place better than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tmptmptmptmp!**

I ran out of the house, goggles slipping off of my head, eggo waffle in hand. "Byeee maaaaaahhmmm!" I yelled as I zoomed away.

This morning was difficult. My cat, Traffy, was sleeping on top of me, so I had to gently wake him up, otherwise I'd be clawed. Then the toaster got weird, and it took ten minutes to undercook a frozen waffle. Ten minutes. I thought it would be more like... Two?

Well, anyways, I was trying to put on the uniform as my waffle was failing to cook, and a button popped off of the coat, so I sewed it back on, and finished right as my waffle did, but then as soon as I took the waffle out, I was almost ten minutes late. So I skedaddled, stuffing a box of rock-hard, cold and leftover Chinese food into my messenger bag. I ran all the way to the bus stop, about seven city blocks from my house... But I ran too fast. I couldn't stop, and screaming, crashed on to the bus and crumpled into the front seat next to this girl.

"SORRY, SORRY, I'm so sorry!" I panted, "I was running almost late an-" I was interrupted by this boy. He introduced himself as Sichirou Takao. I gave an introduction back.

"Hi, my name's Sofi Bellane."

The girl I sat next to was named Sashie. I took a look at everyone on the bus, and they all seemed to have slightly discolored eyes. Maybe it was just my awful eyesight acting up. I decided to ask Sashie if one of her eyes had always been cyan. She seemed surprised, then pointed out that one of my eyes was purple.

I was confused, very confused, and decided to check. I polished the lenses of my goggles and looked at my reflection. Sure enough, one eye was still jet black, the other was violet. I decided to check the rest of me as well. My hair was still black, good, and my skin wasn't green or something, also good.

The girl I sat next to seemed to be getting a lot of attention. The popular looking kid was chatting with her, I think his name was Zeff? I dunno. Takao seemed to be a bit disappointed because Zeff looked like he was ignoring him to talk to Sashie. I turned around in my seat.

"Hey Takao, so you seem to know everyone pretty well. Did y'all go to the same school before?"

"We all did, actually we were all in the same class. All of us besides you and that Sashie kid. Zeff easily takes a liking to new people, but since you kinda arrived by the seat of your pants, I guess he hasn't quite caught on that you're brand new."

"Mhm. So, do you think we'll be in the same class? Maybe even this whole bus, because I'm pretty sure that this can't be all of us at the School."

"Yeah, there are a lot of people at SoT. this bus is probably not gonna end up as one class, though."

"Really? Alright. I hope I'm in the same class as someone here though!"

"Me too. Look, I think we're nearly there."

I scratched behind my ear, causing all the shorter hair to fall out of my side ponytail and into my face. Urgh.

"I guess so. See you around, Takao." I replied, sweeping that one stupid strand of hair back behind my ear.


End file.
